Tu Te Robaste La Lluvia
by VickyNicky
Summary: Él quería que fueran solo amigos; bien, ella solo tenía que hacer que cambiara de opinión. Gray x Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Fairy Tail. La historia tampoco es mía, es de **HawofNavarre**, originalmente escrita en ingles, pueden encontrarla en este link s/7865518/1/You-Stole-the-Rain . Para aquellos que pueden leer ingles les recomiendo leer la original, ya que HawkofNavarre es una gran escritora! Yo solo soy dueña de la traducción!

(Las siguientes aclaraciones también fueron escritas por la autora. Las traduje para que la historia pudiera entenderse mejor).

**Sobre la historia: **Un _**eventual** _romance. Esta historia acompaña a mi oto fan-fic sobre NaLu, _Possession. _Sin embargo, no es necesario leer la otra para entender esta historia. Claro, si están necesitando una NaLu fic, definitivamente le deberían dar un vistazo. _Limits _es la compañera GaLe de esta historia, asi que _Tu Te Robaste La Lluvia _está fuertemente atada a ella.

**Rated T: **Por el lenguaje y los temas sugestivos. Si no tienes 14 años o más, sus inocentes mentes pueden ser corrompidas. Esta historia también esta _llena _de placeres culpables. Han sido advertidos.

**Generos: **ROMANCE, humor (si tienen el mismo extraño sentido del humor que yo), drama/angst tal vez.

**Parejas: **GRAY x JUVIA, pero también pueden llegar a ver algo de Natsu x Lucy y Gajeel x Levy.

* * *

_**Tu Te Robaste La Lluvia**_de HawkofNavarre

Traducción por VickyNicky

**Capítulo 1 - _Cielo Despejado_**

* * *

Era difícil poder decir con seguridad cómo era un día normal en Fairy Tail. Las peleas eran tan normales como sentarse a almorzar, pero un ambiente pacífico y sereno era igualmente posible en el gremio.

Entonces, ¿qué calificaba como un día normal?

Gray supuso que hoy sería uno. La mañana había sido muy tranquila a pesar de que Natsu también se encontraba allí. Ninguno de los dos chicos había tenido ganas de enredarse en una pelea hoy- de hecho, el dragon slayer parecía medio… apagado por alguna razón. Meh. Le ahorraba esfuerzos por ahora; alguien más podía empezar la pelea.

Bostezó mientras se sentaba a una mesa vacía, sacándose la remera sin darse cuenta. Por la periferia de su ojo percibió a Juvia. Ella estaba parada tras una pared, observándolo con timidez como hacía algunas veces (no tan seguido como antes, claro). Realmente, él no llegaba a entender a esa chica. Primero, porque ella lo _acosaba_ incluso aunque eran compañeros de gremio. El mago de hielo realmente no pensaba que fuera necesario llegar hasta esos extremos solo para… admirarlo. ¿Qué es lo que era tan admirable de él de cualquier manera? Seguro, él tenía bastante de chico malo, pero eso casi no justificaba el hecho de que estuviera constantemente persiguiéndolo como a una sombra.

Otra cosa era que a pesar de que ella lo acosara, ella era su _amiga. _¿Quién había oído alguna de vez ser el amigo de tu propio acosador, de cualquier manera? Realmente no tenía mucho sentido; ella era irrazonablemente tímida alrededor de él gran parte del tiempo, como justo ahora cuando ella elegía no acercársele, pero otras veces ellos podían sentarse juntos y tener conversación sobre temas al azar con tanta facilidad. ¡Hombre, hasta le había enseñado como comer un _sándwich _apropiadamente! ¿Qué tan normales podían ser las cosas?

Y eso llevó a Gray a la tercera y más confusa razón: ella tenía miedo de acercársele, sin embargo se encargaba de dejar en claro que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué verdaderos demonios?

Sí, él sabía _exactamente _lo que Juvia sentía por él; habría tenido que ser más idiota que Natsu (lo cual sería seriamente un gran problema) para no darse cuenta. Le había surgido bastante de repente después de que Fairy Tail acogiera a los dos ex-Phantom miembros y él nunca había estado muy interesado en las chicas… en el sentido romántico (tenía que admitir que le gustaba mirarlas de vez en cuando, seguía siendo un chico después de todo). La maga de agua ciertamente no era muy conocida por su sutileza tampoco. Hubo un par de oportunidades en las que ella bastante literalmente había gritado una declaración de amor hacia él en frente de sus enemigo en el medio de una misión o mostrado su comportamiento masoquista cuando cometía un "error".

Sin mencionar como ella tenía esas estrafalarias especulaciones sobre como andaban las relaciones en Fairy Tail y se volvía completamente loca sobre ellas. Sus celos eran calientes, irracionales y completamente sin de juicio. Cualquiera que la peliazul considerara una rival recibiría su mirada fulminante- y aunque ella no provocara las desgracias que le sucedían a sus "rivales", sí se reiría de ellas. Bueno, al menos no era _completamente _retorcida.

Mavis, a pesar de eso sí que era _rara._

Aunque eso no significaba que a él de _desagradara._ Gray simplemente no llegaba a comprender la fascinación que ella tenía por él. Ellos _habían _estado en un montón de misiones juntos, y él no podía negar que ella era condenadamente útil en una batalla. Era divertido tenerla cerca.

"Oi, ¿vas a sentarte o qué?" la llamó con aspereza. Si ella quería estar cerca de él, podía estar cerca como una _amiga, _no una acosadora.

"¡S-sí, Gray-sama!" chilló ella como si fuera un patito de hule que acababa de ser apretado.

Instantáneamente Juvia estaba en el asiento junto al suyo, ruborizándose como una niña escolar, su aliento titilando como si estuviera a punto de sofocarse. Gray realmente no quería saber cómo era que ella soportaba vivir así y fue brevemente perturbado por el pensamiento de su doble en Edolas, quien actuaba exactamente de la misma manera que ella. No quería pensar sobre él mismo actuando así en _ningún _mundo o dimensión.

"Mira, Juvia, tu eres parte de Fairy Tail y eres considerada una amiga. No necesitas seguirme a todos lados," comenzó con firmeza, pero cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la maga de agua, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y no mostraba señales de haber estado escuchándolo en lo absoluto—por una buena razón.

"¡G-Gray-sama! ¡Sus pantalones!"

Echó una mirada hacia abajo. Sin pantalones ciertamente.

O ropa interior.

"Mierda" maldijo. _Justo _cuando tenía algo importante que decirle, terminaba por exhibirle su basura en vez de eso. "Quédate aquí."

Ella simplemente asintió, temblando visiblemente tanto por excitación o por miedo emocional (Gray esperó fervientemente que no fuera _ninguno _de los dos). El mago de hielo no creyó que ella fuera a seguir su orden de cualquier manera, así que se apresuró a dar caza a su ropa.

Unos minutos después, volvió, completamente vestido y preparado para tener una conversación seria con ella. Estaba totalmente determinado a sacarle esa idea de que tenía que acosarlo de la cabeza.

"Okay," comenzó, sentándose de golpe en su lugar anterior, "¿escuchaste lo que te dije antes?"

"Gray-sama considera a Juvia una amiga" dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Para ser honestos, estaba sorprendido de que la peliazul haya sido capaz de escucharlo cuando había estado obviamente mirando fijamente su pene, pero hizo a un lado el impulso de quedarse boquiabierto. "Correcto, sí. Eres mi amiga y no tienes que esconderte de mí."

"Juvia lo sabe," replicó suavemente la ex miembro de Phantom Lord, "pero Juvia no puede estar cerca de Gray-sama todo el tiempo… Ella no sería capaz de apreciar a Gray-sama…"

"¿Apreciar?"-preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

Ella posó una mano sobre su pecho y miró a la mesa, sonriendo de manera un poco nerviosa.

"Cuando Juvia está cerca de Gray-sama, a veces… ella-ella tartamudea y, Juvia- ella no puede pensar. Su corazón comienza a golpetear y Juvia se pone tan nerviosa. Juvia… no está segura de que decir.

Pero si Juvia ve a Gray-sama desde lejos, entonces ella puede recordar lo hermoso que él es. Ella puede admirar la manera en la que él camina y como se mueve. Juvia recuerda lo fuerte que él es y la clase de persona que Gray-sama es, y Juvia lo ama."

El mago de hielo raramente se sonrojaba, pero esa explicación puso su cara roja en una cuestión de segundos. Que se te confesaran de una manera tan dulce por primera vez, incluso aunque él ya fuera consciente de sus sentimientos, era tanto halagador como embarazoso. La forma en la que ella hablaba sobre ellos dos en tercera persona de alguna manera lo hacía incluso más adorable, y él simplemente no podía quitarle importancia a la sinceridad con la que ella hablaba. Cada palabra era verdad y cada palabra venía de muy profundamente dentro de ella. Pensar en él le daba _confianza en sí misma. _No se había perdido la segunda parte de la explicación; Juvia no había tartamudeado o vacilado en lo absoluto. El significaba tanto para ella…

…y le _metía miedo_ como ver al diablo.

Él solo había querido que fueran amigos, pero ¿cómo podía eso suceder ahora que mirarla hacía que se le secara la garganta, le sudaran las manos, y la cara se le pusiera insoportablemente caliente? Gray definitivamente no se había enamorado por arte de magia de ella después de esa confesión; él simplemente no sabía cómo mantener una amistad con alguien cuyos sentimientos eran tan profundos por _él. _Antes, era fácil. Ahora, él realmente tenía que reconocer que esto no era un estúpido caprichito de enamoramiento.

Sip. Lo asustaba como la mierda.

"A Juvia realmente le gusta estar cerca de Gray-sama también," le dijo la maga altamente emocional. "Juvia… simplemente espera… que Gray-sama quiera ser más que amigos con Juvia…"

Su cabeza realmente debería haber explotado con eso. Pensó que había estado preparado, pero sus palabras eran tan genuinas- ¡tan obviamente del fondo su corazón…!

"Yo, eh…" medio tosió, perturbado por su franqueza.

"Juvia no necesita saberlo ahora. Juvia puede esperar," la peliazul lo calmó con gentileza.

Si había palabras para eso, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Lo hacía sentirse _horrible._

_Ella no debería esperar, _pensó él miserablemente. ¡Ella se merecía una respuesta y él no podía darle una porque Gray no podía figurarse qué demonios estaba haciendo! Había estado tan seguro de que esto era solo un encaprichamiento que ella tenía con él, y que desaparecería en el momento en que él apaciguara su necesidad de atención. Había estado tan, tan equivocado. _Tan _malditamente equivocado. La había mal juzgado completamente, y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

_Soy un sorete, _se dio cuenta el mago de hielo en devastación. Eso era incluso _peor. _Si alguien podía considerarse un cretino en su gremio, ese era Laxus, y ahora Gray era uno también. _¡No quiero ser un sorete!_

Antes de que Gray pudiera lamentarse de su nuevo estado auto impuesto como materia en descomposición, hubo un rosado en su cara. O más bien, una rosa roja.

¿Por qué tenía el pelo de Natsu en la cara…?

Le tomó un segundo ver la cara de Juvia igualmente sorprendida y un segundo más para encontrar a Lucy empujando la cabeza del dragon slayer hacia adelante. Estaba sonriendo sospechosamente y de repente el mago de cabello oscuro sintió que el día estaba a punto de volverse bastante menos normal. Lucy era un fracaso cuando se trataba de ocultar las emociones.

"¡Que tal ahí, Gray, Juvia!" la interpelada los saludó alegremente, su cuestionable sonrisa ensanchándose y por lo tanto volviéndose más sospechosa. "¡Natsu tiene algo que quiere decir!"

"NO QUIE-" Natsu se calló en cuanto la mirada fulminante de la rubia lo golpeó. Se enderezó, soltándose del agarre de la maga celestial, su rostro endureciéndose. "¡Tengo algo que decirte, idiota!"

"Eso ya lo aclaró ella, imbécil," Gray replicó sarcásticamente, sacándose la chaqueta inconscientemente.

"Solo voy a decirlo una vez, así que más te vale que escuches bien" gruñó el escupe-fuego irritado. Su brazo se levantó rápidamente, su dedo índice extendido completamente y sus ojos en llamas. "YO. TE. AMO."

En el salón se hizo silencio, todos los ojos en Natsu en medio de shock y diversión. Lucy sofocó una risa. Natsu seguía plantado con determinación. Gray se quedó mirando a su rival como si este hubiese perdido la razón.

Y entonces recordó exactamente quién se estaba sentando a su lado. Si esto era una broma pesada, era _cruel. _Hacía solo unos minutos, Juvia le había dicho que ella no necesitaba saber si él correspondía sus sentimientos o no, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a _compartir. _¿Quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer? ¡La melodramática mujer podía terminar inundando todo el gremio!

Por ahora, sin embargo, no se estaba moviendo y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, su expresión oculta. Gray tomó la oportunidad para hacer lo que pudiera antes de que una bomba explotara en algún lado.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, pelotudo?" demandó con vehemencia, parándose furiosamente. "¿Estás tratando de comenzar algo?"

"MALDICIÓN, SÍ, TÚ-" Natsu estaba por responder, presumiblemente con algo desagradable, pero se detuvo cuando la rubia le dio un duro codazo. Él le lanzó una mirada de muerte antes de mirar nuevamente a su rival con igual ferocidad. "Tú… bestia… sexy…"

Lucy explotó en risas histéricas, al igual que todos los otros que estaban mirando (que era una gran porción del gremio). La mandíbula de Gray se calló de repente, quedando boquiabierto. Esto era obra de Lucy. _Tenía _que ser obra de Lucy. Él _nunca _había escuchado la palabra "sexy" o nada remotamente similar salir de la boca del dragon slayer. _Tenía _que ser Lucy.

"¡NO!" Juvia gritó de repente, parándose también. La peliazul también se veía histérica, pero de una forma completamente distinta. El creador de hielo no estaba seguro de si ella iba a matar a alguien (llamado Natsu), literalmente explotar en un charco de lágrimas, o estallar en vapor porque su triángulo-octágono-penta-forma amoroso le estaba sobrecargando el cerebro.

Realmente fue sorprendente cuando no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

La mente de Gray no pudo seguir el paso cuando Juvia se paró en frente de él protectoramente, con los brazos extendidos. "¡Gray-sama," comenzó, "no es una tarta!"

Okay, ahora estaba _realmente _confundido.

"¡Si todo lo que dices es que Gray-sama es sexy entonces no lo amas realmente! ¡Juvia nunca te aceptará en esta batalla!" continuó acaloradamente. "¡Juvia no te perdonará!"

El interpelado pareció momentáneamente pasmado por el discurso de Juvia, pero Natsu se veía como si no tuviera idea de lo que ella había estado hablando. El mago de hielo no lo culpaba por estar boquiabierto; él mismo estaba tratando de figurarse lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, como todos los demás, Natsu estaba construido como un mecanismo pelear-o-escapar, pero nunca había ganado la sensatez necesitada para invocar la segunda opción, incluso cuando su inteligente, rubia amiga se estaba apartando rápidamente. Aunque Gray sabía que la maga de agua nunca lo lastimaría, empezó a apartarse también.

La sorpresa se había acabado; era tiempo de lo normal.

"¡Dale! ¡Vamos a-"

La respuesta del dragon slayer se cortó rápidamente cuando fue lanzado a través de una pared por un veloz chorro de agua hirviendo que lo siguió a través del agujero.

Lucy reprimió otra risa.

Gray la miró.

Maldito mujer. _Definitivamente _era cosa de ella.

* * *

Dos minutos después de que Juvia atacara al tonto Natsu, el creador de hielo había descubierto la razón detrás de todo el incidente: una apuesta. Treinta segundos después de _eso_ Gray jovialmente se había unido a la peliazul en su cruzada por cagar a piñas a Natsu- no solo por _haber hecho _tal apuesta, sino también por haberla _perdido. _Iba a ser por siempre atormentado por la imagen de _Natsu_ llamándolo una "bestia sexy". Él podría haber llegado a manejarlo si hubiese sido Lucy la que se lo dijera, pero ¿Natsu? ¿De verdad?

Hablando de Lucy, ella se había escapado tan rápido como había tenido la oportunidad. Claro que Gray hubiese querido alguna especie de venganza contra ella también- ¡había apostado utilizando _su _vida amorosa! ¡No le importaba que el romance fuera probablemente la cosa menos importante en su cabeza! Esa apuesta se había _entrometido _con eso y a él lo habían dejado limpiando los platos rotos. Jesús, y ella solía ser una chica tan amable, tan deseosa de aprobación cuando acababa de unirse. Esa chica había sido demasiado influenciada por Natsu y Happy.

Bueno, por lo menos el dragon slayer ahora yacía en el suelo en un inspirador montón de sangre. Era un poco reconfortante. Hasta Juvia parecía satisfecha con su labor.

Así que… ¿qué era eso de la tarta, de nuevo?

Ella se inclinó ante él educadamente con esa tierna, tímida sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Juvia se irá a casa para ducharse ahora. Juvia… realmente disfrutó hablar con Gray-sama hoy."

Con una sacudida elegante en su elástico cabello, se dio vuelta para irse. "¡Es-espera!" la llamó antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué _estaba _haciendo? ¿Acaso se suponía que había algo que podía ir después de un "espera" que había sonado patético? Gray ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho. Aun así, no podía quedarse ahí como un idiota medio desnudo sin nada que decir. "Yo… iré contigo…"

La cara de ella inmediatamente se ruborizó y él sintió la suya propia inundada de calor al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente, el chico moreno quería hacerle unas preguntas, pero podría habérselas hecho algún otro día. Su boca lo estaba cagando (probablemente no por primera vez) y tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que su cerebro estaba confundido por la reciente cadena de acontecimientos o habría dudado de su propia cordura. De alguna manera, eso había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido decir y podía _asegurar_ que no pretendía ser romántico. Querida Mavis, no podía contar el número de problemas que lo habían rodeado hoy. Ayer se veía tan lejano…

"Gray-sama… ¿quiere ac-acompañar a Juvia a casa?" preguntó ella, sus ojos brillando esperanzados.

Él se encogió nerviosamente con un poco de miedo ante su mirada chispeante. "Seh, algo como eso," respondió, sin encontrar una razón para retroceder ahora, "pero no tomes esto de la manera equivocada."

Juvia asintió vigorosamente y Gray _realmente _esperó que el resto del día fluyera tan suavemente como la mañana lo había hecho. No podía manejar más confesiones de amor por hoy, falsas o no.

Mientras caminaban, Gray hizo un consciente esfuerzo porque sus pantalones permanecieran en su lugar- realmente no quería que el incidente de mirar fijamente a su entrepierna se repitiera. La maga de agua estaba muy callada, pero su felicidad por esta situación era muy evidente por la mirada de su rostro. Mientras que él ya se había calmado de la vergüenza pasada previamente, ella seguía un poco sonrosada. Él solía no pensar mucho sobre eso, pero probablemente había una cascada de emociones amontonándose dentro de ella en este preciso momento. Aún se preguntaba por qué todo esto por _él._

"Entonces, ¿por qué no soy una tarta?" Gray preguntó de repente, sus brazos acunando su cabeza mientras caminaban.

Juvia se sobresaltó levemente por el inicio de la conversación. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, sus oscuras esferas lanzándose a su mirada y luego retirándose rápidamente, atrás y adelante.

"Una tarta es… algo que se corta y se comparte con amigos, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que esa es una manera de describirlo" murmuró él con una ceja levantada. Solo Juvia podía inventarse unas metáforas tan raras.

"Bueno, Gray-sama no puede ser dividido. ¡Él es demasiado especial!" declaró la peliazul con todo el corazón.

"Juvia…"

"Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no es de ella y que muchos otros lo aman, pero Juvia desea que algún día…"

El mago de hielo no agregó nada, aliviado de que ella no se hiciera ilusiones, pero también sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejar de lado sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad.

"¡Juvia simplemente no pudo soportar tanta superficialidad!" declaró con enojo, claramente recordando el incidente. "Juvia tendrá que luchar por Gray-sama, pero Juvia _quiere _luchar por él. _Todo _de él. Juvia no se conformará con solo un pedazo."

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella terminó su explicación. La pasión en su voz no podía ser negada. Ella se preocupaba _tanto _por él. Podía admitirlo libremente y seguir avanzando como si fuera algo natural. Lo amaba incondicionalmente y tenía esperanzas de que él le correspondiera algún día, pero no esperaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar.

¿Quién _era _esta chica?

Después de tantas misiones juntos, pensó que le había sacado la ficha. La había conocido por más de un año, estado decentemente cerca de ella y habían hablado constantemente. Nunca se había enterado- no, nunca se había molestado en _notar_- la clase de emociones que ella tenía por él. En este momento se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era realmente la situación. Ella siempre había sido simplemente otra amiga del gremio y una luchadora capaz que lo acosaba como pasatiempo.

Pero no. No la había conocido en lo más mínimo.

Ella paró de caminar frente a un edificio alto, presumiblemente el complejo de apartamentos donde se encontraba viviendo actualmente. Juvia sacó una llave de su bolsillo y empezó a ponerla en la cerradura, y Gray se dio cuenta de que necesitaba decirle algo. _Cualquier cosa. _Se sentía una _mierda._

"Hey," empezó con la voz temblorosa, "siento… siento mucho no haber respetado tus sentimientos."

Juvia lo miró de manera burlona. "Gray-sama solo estaba siendo él mismo."

Sí, él mismo. Un sorete. "¿Por qué te gusto si quiera?"

Ella le sonrió suavemente y su corazón palpitó dolorosamente. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esa sonrisa? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal devoción?

"Juvia ya ha dicho muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que…" la peliazul quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y volvió a meterse la llave en el bolsillo. Ella volteó su cabeza de nuevo en la dirección de él, compartiendo sus radiantes ojos con él por el más largo periodo de tiempo ese día. "Gray-sama es quien se llevó la lluvia." Abrió la puerta y se inclinó de nuevo. "Gracias por acompañar a Juvia a casa."

Esa fue su despedida por ese día mientras desaparecía tras la puerta, dejando a Gray parado allí solo con sus pensamientos. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo al gremio.

_Llevarme la lluvia, ¿eh? _Con la mente un poco ida, Gray fijo su vista hacia arriba mientras ponderaba sus palabras.

Cielo despejado.


	2. 2 Sacudido

**Nota de la autora: **¡Perdón por la demora! ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, chicos! Estoy muy emocionada por esta historia, y se siente increíble poder subir este capítulo finalmente. Realmente quiero ayudar a expandir la fandom de Gruvia, así que ¡daré lo mejor de mí!

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene a "Gray-sama" dieciocho veces. En serio. Lo sé.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: ¡**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por las hermosas reseñas que dejaron! Aquí tenemos el capítulo dos.

Esta historia en realidad va en paralelo con otra historia de **HawkofNavarre **llamada _Possession _sobre NaLu (Natsu x Lucy). Por eso si no se leyó la otra historia primero puede que no se entiendan algunas cosas de esta. ¡Pero para eso estoy yo! ¡Para explicarles! En este capítulo todo el gremio de Fairy Tail se fueron de vacaciones a unas aguas termales. Como saben, esto es muy normal en Japón y es cultural que las personas del mismo sexo se bañen desnudas.

Y el capítulo comienza después de que Natsu arrojara a Gray a las aguas termales de las chicas, a donde, bueno, estaban todas ellas bañándose desnudas… no les cuento más y dejo que sigan leyendo…

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

La autora ha decidido utilizar algunas palabras en japonés. Para conservar la esencia del relato, decidí no traducirlas, pero voy a aclarar lo que significan a continuación:

_Oi _= Utilizan esta onomatopeya para decir "Ey" o "Eu". Ej.: "Ey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Otou-sa_n = Padre

_Sorcerer Magazine_ = Nombre de una revista del universo de Fairy Tail en la que aparecen los chismes sobre magos.

_Jewels_ = La moneda utilizada en el universo de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Tú Te Robaste la Lluvia **por HawkofNavarre

Traducción por VickyNicky

**Capítulo 2 – **_**Sacudido**_

* * *

Estar enojado era una zona cómoda para Gray. Era algo que él entendía y algo muy capaz de sacar su mente de cosas problemáticas. Incluso lo llamaría algo familiar, y por lo tanto, era sentimiento era totalmente bienvenido en su sistema. Obviamente, la rabia no le ayudaría mucho en una _pelea-_en esos casos era más la determinación la que ayudaba, por decir algo- pero no estaba en una pelea justo ahora, así que estar enojado estaba bien.

Sí, estaba perfectamente bien que quisiera destripar el rostro de Natsu y dejarlo para que se lo comieran los buitres.

El mago de hielo había estado buscando a ese idiota desde ya hacía una hora, pero ya estaba al borde de rendirse. Ahora que se había calmado solo un _poco_, el chico de pelo oscuro podía ver la astucia tras el incidente. De hecho, era probablemente gracioso para todos los otros chicos porque no habían sido _ellos_ los que habían sido azotados por Erza y Cana por haber terminado del lado de las chicas de las aguas termales. El definitivamente se hubiera reído si no hubiese sido él el arrojado por la pared.

Maldición, le dolía el culo. Y también la cara y los brazos y todo lo demás.

"_Guardaré la venganza para otro día, así que mejor cuídate, estúpido bastardo" _pensó Gray, apretando los dientes. Esas marcas de batalla dejadas por Erza no iban a irse a ningún lado. Incluso podría sanarlas en lo que se _suponía _eran unas vacaciones.

Gray se rascó la cabeza al pensar mientras deambulada por los pasillos del lugar con en una bata blanca. Tal vez podría ir a un manantial privado. No es que le gustara tanto el agua caliente pero esas aguas termales _eran _relajantes. Además, tenían propiedades curativas y eso definitivamente era una cosa buena.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo al área de baños. A pesar de que era bastante tarde y los baños masculinos probablemente estarían vacíos, el creador de hielo decidió que preferiría estar solo. Si volvía a perder su temperamento hoy, podría llegar a realmente entrar en una conducta homicida.

El tímido empleado parado tras el escritorio de la entrada era más bien común y corriente. Gray estaba seguro de que su presencia ya estaba haciendo que el chico se cagara hasta las patas.

-Hey, ¿esa está reservada para Fairy Tail?-preguntó Gray restándole importancia, apuntando con el pulgar a una puerta cercana.

-S…ss…siss…-el joven chico trató de responder.

Diablos, él no era Gajeel. ¿Qué tan asustador podía llegar a ser?

-¿Nene, estás bien? Te acabo de preguntar si aquella es nuestra por la noche-dijo el mago, levantando una ceja.

-Y…y…yo…yo…yo…

¿Por qué el chico estaba temblando tanto? Esto estaba comenzando a ser molesto.

-¡Escúpelo! ¡Maldición!-gruñó Gray con frustración.

Pasó tan rápido que el mago de Fairy Tail no pudo maquinar como era que _esto _había pasado. El chico que había estado temblando de miedo tenía sus brazos _encadenados _a la cintura de Gray. No solo le dio el pie al chico mayor a preguntarse qué diablos pasaba, sino que también hizo que se sintiera levemente incómodo de tener a otro chico tan cerca de sus buenas cualidades- incluso si el chico tenía… unos diez años menos que él.

-O…oi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el mago de hielo con lentitud.

-Soy _tu más grande fan_-explicó la sanguijuela con felicidad-Gray-sama de Fairy Tail está en las aguas termales de mi _otou_-san. Es un _sueño hecho realidad._

-Okay…-tomó a Gray desprevenido, haciendo que se ruborizara ante el comentario halagador. No sabía que tenía fans o nada por el estilo, a pesar de que su gremio aparecía en _Sorcerer Magazine _bastante. Realmente no prestaba atención a la basura que la prensa vomitaba; tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Aun así, medio que tenía que figurarse qué hacer con el admirador que tenía un agarre de hierro sobre su cuerpo. Si lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando era un signo de lo mucho que amaba al mago de hielo, Gray se figuró que _probablemente _debería tratar de ser amable. El mago de hielo no quería arruinar esa hermosa imagen que el niño tenía de él. Después de todo, realmente no había nada que admirar. No estaba ahogado en jewels ni era extremadamente guapo, o, por mucho que él odiara admitirlo, increíblemente fuerte. Más bien, era un chico con un humor de perros al que le gustaba correr desnudo por la nieve.

Oh, y Gray no podía olvidar el _sorete _ que era.

-Qué lindo, eh, conocerte-Gray habló con inseguridad, palmeando la cabeza del muchacho incómodamente.

-Te amo-susurró el empleado con afecto.

Querida Mavis, ¿qué pasaba con eso de que las personas le profesaran su amor hacia él en los últimos días? Estaba bastante pasmado por las cosas raras que le estaban pasando. ¡Nunca había conocido a un fan-boy antes! ¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer?

-¿G…Gray-sama…?

Volteó la cabeza para ver a Juvia parada allí con su propia bata, parpadeando sorprendida. El mago de hielo se preguntó cómo debía verse con un pequeño niño pegado a la cintura vestido solo con una bata; probablemente un poco ridículo y algo más inimaginable. Posiblemente incluso…

La mano de Juvia lentamente subió hasta su boca entreabierta.

-¿A…así que Juvia no es de las preferencias de Gray-sama?

Él la observó en confusión por un momento antes de que un ladrillo mental reventara en su cerebro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se cayó con horror al tiempo en que sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-exclamó el mago de hielo frenéticamente, sacudiendo los brazos salvajemente en negación, pero cuando su compañera de gremio lo miró dubitativa, Gray tuvo que hacer palanca para arrancarse al niño del cuerpo.

-Okay, fue lindo conocerte, niño, pero me voy a la terma privada-anunció apresuradamente, dándole una última palmada en la cabeza al chico antes de agarrar la mano de Juvia y tirarla tras la puerta junto con él.

Podía vivir con la gente pensando que era un sorete, pero _no iba a dejar _que nadie pensara que era un maldito pedófilo-Juvia _especialmente_. No quería que ella pensara que él no había podido darle una respuesta por _esto_.

La soltó cuando estuvieron en el medio del cuarto para cambiarse de la terma. El mago de hielo se volteó para ver que ella tenía una expresión bastante derrotada, causando que él quisiera arrancarse el pelo. Mientras que él era claramente masculino y disfrutaba de darle un vistazo o dos a chicas lindas bañándose, definitivamente no era aficionado a mirar a pequeños chicos bañarse. Ella no podía posiblemente pensar que él era _tan _pervertido, ¿no?

-J…Juvia apoyará a Gray-sama, no importa lo que pase-le dijo la usuaria de agua, a pesar de que su rostro estaba brillando con desilusión.

Ugh… ella realmente pensaba que eso era lo suyo.

-Las cosas _definitivamente _no son así-gruñó Gray con exasperación, su mano abofeteando su frente mientras corría para encontrarle una solución al problema. Realmente necesitaba ese baño en aguas termales. Había tomado _demasiado _estrés por un día-Escucha, ¿por qué estabas deambulando tan tarde, de cualquier manera?

-Juvia quería disfrutar el agua en privacidad-respondió ella, un poco sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

Gray suspiró ante esto. Él había estado buscando pasar un tiempo solo en las aguas termales, pero si la peliazul también estaba aquí para eso, no la iba a privar de eso. De cualquier manera, él quería ir a relajarse y aclarar todas esas cicatrices mentales y físicas. Todo el incidente del fan lo había hecho olvidar momentáneamente como Cana se había mostrado rápidamente con malas intenciones, sabiendo que él _nunca _querría ver desnuda a alguien a quien consideraba su hermana. Ahora ambas situaciones estaban extremadamente presentes en su mente y él quería morirse solo _un poquito_.

-Está bien, solo ve-le ordenó con ligereza. El aprendiz de Ur se sentía demasiado resignado como para pelear por un corto chapuzón en las maravillosas aguas. Tal vez podría ir a ahorcarse en vez de eso.

-¿Ib…Iba Gray-sama a la terma privada también?-preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Ese era el plan-se encogió con indiferencia, aunque en realidad quería quebrarse en un llanto poco común en él y poco digno poco el destino había decidido arrebatarle la única parte salvable del día.

-Entonces… ¿tal vez a Gray-sama le gustaría… le gustaría entrar con Juvia?

Gray la observó con incredulidad ante tal sugestión. _Eso, _no se lo había esperado. _Eso _era un cambio en el juego.

Le echó un vistazo por un par de callados segundos, tratando de figurarse lo que ella estaba pensando. Honestamente, lo primero que le había cruzado la mente era que tal vez la manipuladora de agua estaba poniendo en práctica otra de esas lujuriosas fantasías que tenía, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente expulsado de su mente cuando la miró bien.

Ella estaba un poco ruborizada y lo miraba con nerviosismo, un inocente destello en sus ojos. En ese momento, quedó evidentemente claro que ella no estaba pensando en él de manera sucia en lo absoluto; estaba pensando en él como el buen amigo del que estaba enamorada. Seguía olvidando que ella era mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

Algo cálido brotó dentro de su pecho. Era extraño-nunca había sucedido antes-pero era un sentimiento agradable. Lo que pasó fue que de repente perdió la capacidad de decir "no". En su cabeza, toda lógica que lo hubiera disuadido de aceptar su oferta fue arrojada a un lado y encerrada en un armario. Lo que consiguió computarse fue el hecho de que estaría en unas cálidas aguas termales con una hermosa mujer solo cubierta por una toalla. Era un cabrón con suerte. ¿Por qué no debería tomar ventaja de su oportunidad?

Las palabras ni siquiera salieron de su boca mientras que su cabeza simplemente se movía en afirmación. Juvia lo tenía hipnotizado y él estaba simplemente haciendo lo que fuera que le viniera naturalmente hacer.

Las comisuras de los labios de ella se levantaron, causando que Gray chasqueara de su ensueño abruptamente. Oh sí, la peliazul lucía absolutamente encantadora cuando sonreía, pero le había recordado al instante la confesión de no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora que ese extraño sentimiento se había disipado, podía ver las cosas claramente de nuevo. Toda esa culpa lo inundó de nuevo mientras que se preguntaba si le estaría dando cuerda a las ilusiones de la chica o no. ¿Qué no pasar esta noche a solas con ella alguna clase de falsas esperanzas? Él sabía que no debería hacer esto, especialmente teniendo en consideración que no podía decirle que la quería de la misma manera en que ella a él. Francamente, esto estaba mal.

…Entonces, de nuevo, ¿qué ella no pensaba que él era una especie de depredador de niños en este momento?

Bueno entonces, esta salida podría ser justificada. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para borrar la horrible imagen que el mago de hielo se había conseguido. Gray ciertamente no era del tipo que se enamoraban perdidamente de una chica, tampoco es que buscara una gran compañía con ellas, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera atraído a las mujeres-y _definitivamente _no significaba que se sintiera atraído a niños pequeños. Realmente necesitaba sacarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Es por eso que él no iba a negar la oferta de la joven. Seguro, esa era la razón. No es como si él _quisiera _aceptar la oferta…

Con su especie de patético razonamiento completado, el mago de hielo restregó el costado de su cara ansiosamente antes de tomar una toalla y lanzársela a su compañera de gremio.

-Ve tú primero,-dijo después de ver su desconcertado rostro cuando atrapó la toalla-No te espiaré.

Para mostrar a lo que se refería, Gray se dio vuelta abruptamente y cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos mientras que una sorprendida Juvia balbuceaba:

-Sí… ¡Sí, Gray-sama!

Él no habría tenido manera de negar que cuando escuchó la bata deslizarse fuera de sus hombros habría querido darse vuelta para ver cómo era desnuda. Se sentía obligado a eso; después de todo él¡_seguía siendo _un chico! Sin embargo, el chico de cabello oscuro se negó a ir en contra de su palabra, porque hacerlo habría probado que él, de hecho, _era _un sorete. Tenía más auto-control que eso, a pesar de todo. Podía lidiar con tener a una bellísima y hermosa mujer parada casi desnuda detrás de él.

Mierda, él _era _un sorete de cualquier manera. Estaba deseando a una chica cuyos sentimientos ni siquiera podía devolver apropiadamente. Bueno, realmente estaba contra la pared allí. Tampoco quería cerrarle la puerta a sus sentimientos, incluso aunque su cabeza le estaba diciendo que hacerlo sería lo correcto porque darle falsas esperanzas estaría mal. ¿Aunque, realmente le estaba dando falsas esperanzas? ¿Cómo podía ser que no pudiera superar _aquella _conversación? Diablos, ¿por qué no podía ni siquiera _dejar de pensar _en esa conversación la mayor parte del tiempo?

Gray estaba jodidamente confundido.

¿Qué la solución para todo esto no había estado clara en su mente solo unos días atrás? No tenía sentido. Ahora no conseguía lograr descartarla tanto como quería aceptarla. Las cosas siempre habían sido tan blanco y negro para él. ¿En qué momento se había delimitado un _área gris_? Él siempre había pensado que era ser amigos o no amigos, amantes o no amantes. _¿Cuándo había quedado atrapado entre amigos y amantes?_

-¡J-Juvia ha terminado de cambiarse! Ella esperará a Gray-sama adentro-anunció la maga de agua en esa pequeña voz que utilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

Él levantó una mano sobre su hombro, ondulándola para indicar que la había oído. Tan pronto como sus suaves pisos desaparecieron, miró por encima de su hombro solo para confirmar que se había ido antes de atacar viciosamente su cabello en angustia.

-Vamos, hombre. Nunca has tenido un problema con esto antes-el mago moreno se siseó a sí mismo, ojos muy abiertos y moviéndose frenéticamente. Así que tal vez tenía un problema con esas cosas _ahora_, pero eran realmente sus mejores intenciones si pretendía que no. Él _estaba _por bañarse con ella prácticamente desnudos, aunque no era como si ella no hubiese visto cosas peores antes. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera tan cómodo sin ropa en una habitación llena de gente, y sin embargo sentirse tan cohibido por estar en su traje de nacimiento a solas con una mujer?

Las cosas… lentamente iban empeorando. Gray estaba tan perdido en qué hacer que estaba empezando a sentirse indeciso sobre la _desnudez… de todas las cosas._ Realmente necesitaba lograr que su mente volviera a su carril normal. Iba a enfrentarla en cuestión de _minutos _a menos de que se fuera ahora-lo cual estaba absolutamente fuera de cuestión-así que el creador de hielo tenía que figurarse qué _hacer._ Su cerebro aún insistía en que debía decirle que el futuro que ella deseaba para ellos dos no iba a suceder, pero algo le estaba impidiendo que lo hiciera. No sabía qué, no sabía _ por qué. _¡Ya había rechazado a chicas antes!

Estaba su primer amor platónico de cuando no era más que un niño. El mago de hielo ya no lo recordaba muy bien, pero sabía que ella siempre llevaba su cabello marrón en dos colas de caballo. La había conocido mientras aprendía magia con Ur y Lyon en la aldea en la que se estaban quedando, siempre jugando juegos con ella cuando no estaba entrenando o saliendo con Lyon. Habían sido amigos por más o menos una semana antes de que se enterara de la localización de Deliora. En su día de partida, chica-colas de caballo confesó su amor por él. Tuvo que romperle su ingenuo y pequeño corazón al decirle que no podrían estar juntos para siempre, pero lo había hecho, y lo había superado en un par de días.

Con la segunda chica, él no había desarrollado ningún interés en ella salvo porque trabajaba en la tienda de helados que él amaba tanto. Había ido todos los días para comer helado rasurado como bocadillo, posiblemente llevando a la chica a creer que Gray había ido por algo _más _que el helado. No podía decir bien que era lo que había llevado a la chica a pensar que la estaba cortejando (¿Tal vez por qué siempre estaba muy feliz cuando estaba allí? ¡Los conos de helado eran el mejor postre jamás creado!), pero en una particular tarde soleada, ella simplemente había espetado que estaba enamorada de él y Gray había procedido a tener la conversación más incómoda de su vida. Como un chico de quince años que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida trabajando con magia, rechazarla con tacto había sido imposible. Obviamente, el manipulador de hielo nunca había vuelto a comprar conos de helado, y hombre, realmente los extrañaba.

De la última chica _él _se había enamorado. Era el segundo interés amoroso que tenía en su vida y tuvo lugar alrededor de medio año después del Día del Último Cono de Helado. Su nombre era Makona, una chica rica que iba a un colegio de clase alta para chicas en Magnolia. No es que te volara la cabeza de lo sexy que era o nada, pero era la chica más tierna que Gray había visto como adolescente y había sido débil ante su personalidad dulce como el azúcar. Habían salido por dos semanas antes de enterarse de que a ella él no le gustaba realmente. Ella simplemente había estado saliendo con él para después poder restregarles en la cara que su novio era un poderoso mago de Fairy Tail. Después de escuchar _ese _secreto revelado tras puertas cerradas, el amante de hielo había terminado con ella inmediatamente. Lucy era probablemente la chica más tierna que había encontrado desde entonces, y durante ese periodo, a él ya no le importaban esas cosas.

Desde ese día, ya nunca más se había enamorado de nadie. Había habido un par de veces en las que había tenido que rechazar a unas chicas-diablos, había habido una incluso después de que Juvia se uniera al gremio-pero no habían sido la gran cosa. Puede que él se sintiera un poco mal por lastimar a esas chicas, pero Gray nunca se mortificaba por eso. _Nunca. _Incluso Makona había pasado a ser parte de su pasado rápidamente con lo mucho que lo había lastimado. Amantes o no amantes, ¿verdad? Había sido fácil establecer a Makona en la categoría de "no amantes". Oh sí, una mujer como esa había sido lo más fácil de sortear.

¿Entonces qué tenía Juvia de diferente?

Ella estaba haciendo que él se cuestionara. Él nunca había tenido que pensar dos veces sobre un tema romántico hasta ahora. Ella lo estaba arruinando; estaba haciendo de su mente un caos. ¿La peor parte de todo esto? Juvia no tenía ni idea de lo que lograba.

No podía seguir confundido de esta manera. Necesitaba decirle que no le gustaba de esa manera. Lo había hecho con todas esas otras chicas. Esta vez no era diferente.

Sin más demora, el mago de hielo se quitó la bata y se envolvió en una toalla alrededor de su cintura, anudándola con extra precaución para asegurarse de que no se cayera o fuera discretamente apartada por las manos de alguien sin descanso (tristemente, sus propias manos corrían más riesgo de hacerlo que las de su más grande admiradora). Tomó un gran respiro y entonces salió del cuarto para enfrentarse a una experiencia que lo asustaba más que el dragón negro de la Isla de Tenroujima.

-Gray-sama.

El saludo flotó desde donde su compañera estaba sentada en el agua, se veía particularmente deslumbrante rodeada por su elemento. Su largo cabello fluía en pequeñas ondas, un poco sumergido en el agua y un poco simplemente humedecido por el calor. Sus grandes, oscuros ojos parecían arrebatarle el aire directo de sus pulmones, porque de repente se sintió como si no pudiera respirar. La belleza de ella relajada tan naturalmente y tan en sincronía con lo que la rodeaba era hipnotizante…

¿De nuevo, qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-¡Venga! El agua está… muy buena-le dio valor ella.

El mago de hielo lo hizo mecánicamente, entrando en el agua y acomodándose a su lado. No le gustaba tanto el calor, pero los movimientos del agua eran lo suficientemente relajantes como para que la experiencia no fuera intolerable. Dejando eso de lado, aún no conseguía recordar que se suponía que debía hacer.

-Gray-sama… está muy callado. ¿Estaría Gray-sama más feliz si Juvia fuera más joven y de un sexo diferente?

Eso reinició su cerebro lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que recordar porque era que había terminado convenciéndose de meterse en esta terma privada con ella en primer lugar. Que la maga de agua pensara que era un pedófilo _no le caía para nada _bien.

-_¡Claro que no!_-replicó él de manera desesperada-Mira, Juvia, ese niño… él fue quien hizo eso.

Aun así, ella seguía pareciendo ansiosa, y Gray una vez más quiso morirse. ¡Ella _tenía_ que creerle! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

-Pero…

-Pero, ¿qué?-presionó él, urgentemente tratando de sacar algo de ella que pudiera usar para _arreglar_ esto.

-Pero Gray-sama dejó que sucediera…

El interpelado simplemente se quedó observando a la maga acuática, desconcertado. Ahora que ella lo estaba mirando directo a la cara, la peliazul pareció notarlo y empezó a elaborar más su razonamiento.

"Gray-sama… no deja que la gente… lo abrace…-murmuró Juvia, presionando sus dedos índices juntos, casi como cohibida.

Espera, _¿qué?_

Su boca cayó abierta al darse cuenta. Juvia, quien tenía una tendencia a volar las cosas _muy _fuera de proporción, pensaba que él era alguna especie de loco amante de chicos porque había dejado que un nene lo _abrazara_. El detalle más pequeño había cambiado toda la imagen que tenía sobre él. Nadie _más _que él conociera sacara una conclusión como esa por esa situación.

Claro, _porque _era Juvia, tenía completo sentido. Pero era completamente cierto, él no iba por ahí abrazando a la gente o dejando que alguien lo abrazara en lo absoluto. Ese niño tampoco hubiese podido abrazarlo si no lo hubiese tomado de sorpresa. Aun así, Juvia solo había parte de lo que paso, y ahora podía imaginar exactamente como las ruedas habían girado en su cabeza. Por lo menos ahora había una solución simple.

…Bueno, sería simple si no fuera por su conflicto interno.

¿Si seguía con esta solución, eso no significaría darle esperanzas, si no lo estaba haciendo ya? Estos temas del corazón eran un negocio tramposo. ¿Cómo iba a saber si estaba haciendo las cosas bien? En realidad, ¿qué rayos se _suponía _que debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo "correcto"?

Oh, _maldición, _lo que sea; problemas inmediatos ahora, problemas a largo plazo más tarde. Ser cauteloso estaba tomando demasiado trabajo.

-Ven aquí-Gray comandó casi inaudiblemente.

Ella le disparó una mirada desconcertada que no ayudó absolutamente en nada para su confianza. Sin embargo, Gray siguió presionando.

-Ven aquí. No voy a repetirlo-gruñó él, cruzando los brazos, mientras se sentía ambos, avergonzado y enojado. Podía sentir como… medio que hacía puchero, que era algo que este hombre no hacía regularmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _esta _la solución?

-¿Qué… qué Juvia…?-preguntó su compañera maga débilmente. Sus ojos bien abiertos indicaban bastante bien que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él pretendía que hiciera. Gray estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba pensando _"Pero, ¿qué Juvia no está ya sentada junto a Gray-sama?"_

Seriamente, esta chica a veces…

Gruñendo para sus adentros, el creador de hielo se cansó de esperar y giró los ojos. Con su mano izquierda atrapó su brazo mientras que utilizaba la derecha para acercarla a su cuerpo. La cabeza de la chica descansó contra su pecho mientras que él la sostenía en un íntimo abrazo. Hubiese mentido si hubiese dicho que todo esto no se sentía levemente incómodo-ni siquiera podía _recordar _cuando había sido la última vez que había abrazado a alguien-pero también habría estado mintiendo si no admitiera que se sentía _bien_. Gray no estaba seguro de si era a causa de Juvia, o si era el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo a una _chica_ lo que hacía que se sintiera tan placentero. Pero lo que era seguro era que _realmente _se sentía genial. Él podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido así. No era como si ella estuviera en algún apuro para irse, después de todo. No se estaba moviendo.

"_¡LA PUTA MADRE!", _no se estaba moviendo _en lo absoluto. _

"_¿La habré matado?"_ pensó frenéticamente, mientras miraba hacia abajo con pánico. Ella estaba mirando sin expresión a un costado con su mejilla presionada contra su pectoral izquierdo, pero podía sentirla respirar por lo menos. Con solo esa pequeña toalla de por medio era fácil decirlo. Eso significaba que ella estaba viva e iba a estar bien.

Sin embargo, su mente rápidamente se retractó del último pensamiento cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Un toque de rojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras que ella lo observaba en una especie de trance. Sus ojos irrumpieron en los de él y se robaron algunas partes que él necesitaba para poder funcionar bien. De repente, su mente se vio llena del mismo vapor que emanaba el agua termal, y él se perdió entre el mundo que existía solo en la chica que estaba tocando.

Aunque estaba atrapado por sus ojos, no pudo evitar enfocarse en sus levemente separados labios. Él los quería por algo- algo que era muy atractivo. Eran tan rosados, se veían tan deliciosos… ¿por qué no estaba usando los suyos sobre tan hermoso apéndice?

"_Hay una razón por la cual no quieres dejarla ir…"_

La había, ¿no es cierto?

"_Hay una muy buena razón…"_

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Desgarrando sus ojos de los de ella, intentó volver a componerse. Necesitaba enfocarse, no calentarse por ella. Sus hormonas eran unas hijas de puta. Casi había sucumbido a ella por las razones equivocadas. Tal vez había sido su propia culpa por no haber estado preparado- por no haberse dado cuenta de lo jodidamente hermosa que esta mujer podía ser, o de lo peligrosos que eran sus ojos oscuros.

Y ella ni siquiera se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿Gray-sama?

Inconscientemente la sostuvo con más fuerza dentro de su bochorno. El mago de hielo podía sentirse enrojeciendo y _realmente _esperó que Juvia o no lo notara o pensara que era efecto del calor. No conseguía juntar el coraje para mirarla de nuevo para saber qué era lo que pensaba por temor a ser absorbido por sus ojos de nuevo.

-M-mira, yo no quería que ese chico me abrazara, ¿está bien?-murmuró Gray, tratando de completar su misión-No soy alguna clase de pervertido asqueroso. Solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

Ella tembló contra él.

-Gray-sama… no da abrazos porque sí.

-No… no lo hago-asintió él.

-Oh, Gray-sama, gracias-jadeó ella mientras sus brazos lo envolvían en respuesta-¡Juvia se siente honrada!

Aun así, no podía comprender _por qué _a pesar de que ella ya se lo había explicado, pero no se quejó. Siendo honesto, el creador de hielo tenía que admitir que él se sentía bastante honrado también, porque ella era una preciosa mujer que tenía motivos de sobra para no dejar que un estúpido tipo como él la tocara… pero sobre todo, honrado de que el fuera aquel que ocupaba ese lugar tan importante en su corazón. Aunque no podía decirlo en voz alta. Sonaría patético, justo como la idea de que debería pedirle si podía abrazarla más seguido ya que esto se sentía bastante lindo… ella fuertemente apretada contra él, su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho y sus suaves manos contra su desnuda espalda…

Esto _era _lindo. _Mucho _más lindo que cuando había sido ese rabioso fan-boy. A él en realidad le _gustaba_ esto, y _esta _era la persona que él disfrutaba de tener en su compañía. Además de eso, él honestamente no podía imaginarse sosteniendo a otra chica de esta manera. Él definitivamente tenía otras amigas chicas, pero ninguna que fuera tan cercana como Juvia. Ellos _habían _pasado bastantes misiones juntos, después de todo.

Y entonces Gray se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando estaba mal. Él había hecho esto porque no había otra forma de convencerla y de repente se encontraba buscando algo más que eso. Él _estaba _dándole falsas esperanzas, jugando con sus sentimientos… él solo había estado racionalizando sus sentimientos por los últimos quince minutos. Algo estaba más con él. Algo estaba _muy _mal con él.

El mago de hielo la alejó gentilmente y le pinchó el ver como la felicidad era evidente en sus facciones. Ella estaba prácticamente _brillando._ Mavis, ¿qué le estaba haciendo a esta chica? ¿Dándole más esperanzas para que cuando le sacara los anteojos color de rosa de su rostro todo doliera mucho más?

-Bueno, me voy. No puedo soportar el calor por mucho tiempo-murmuró como excusa para salir de allí. El mago de hielo no podía soportar mirarla sin sentir su pecho constreñirse de culpa.

-Buenas noches, Gray-sama-le salió a borbotes, pareciendo más alegre de lo habitual.

El mago de cabello oscuro asintió un adiós antes de apurarse para salir del agua y de nuevo al vestidor, la cara quemándole por los sentimientos que ella le había mostrado.

"_Hay una razón por la cual no quieres dejarla ir…"_

-Cállate-se gruñó, aporreando la pared con frustración-_Cállate._

Cuando finalmente se calmó, se puso la bata de nuevo y se dirigió para su cuarto. Gray no sabía qué pensar o qué había estado pensando en lo absoluto. Había sido estúpido… tan malditamente estúpido. No había sido capaz de parar esos pensamientos. No había podido porque…

"_Hay una muy buena razón…"_

Y era a eso a lo que le tenía miedo.


End file.
